


Day 003

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 6





	Day 003

For the second day in a row, Merrill was woken by screaming. This time however it was more frantic. She stumbled again to her window tripping on the pile of clothes on the floor. The sun has not yet risen but the Alianige was alight from the fires that were averaging the houses closest to the shemlen gate. The elves ran to and fro trying to staunch the blaze but it was a losing battle. Some of the humans from yesterday must have returned after Aveline and her guards left, not content to just leave the elves be.  
If the Alianage was to be saved they would need more water than could be found in the wells. Merrill tossed on a a tunic grabbed her ritual knife and left her house. She needed to be in a central location for the spell she had in mind. The streets were clogged by elves people running every which way. Merrill knocked into some ad she strive towards her goal. In the shade of the great tree she sat reaching out with her awareness to the sky. All keepers learned to read the winds to sense the coming weather so they could prepare. Some keepers, like Merithari, knew how to guide the weather, holding off the rain for a few hours until the clan had set up camp or calling mists to help the hunters hide from the shemlen. Merrill was not Merithari’s equal in this but she should be up to the task at hand.  
There was no rain near Kirkwall on the winds so calling some quickly would take a great deal of power. Fortunately Merrill had plenty of power courseing through her veins. With practised efficiency she sliced a shallow gash down her arm letting the blood free. Feel the surge of power Merrill reached out to the winds and called the rains to come fall on the Alianage. The water fell in assume drops that soaked everything and prevented the fires from spreading further than it already had.  
“I know what you’re doing.”  
Merrill almost leaped out of her skin and barley managed to avoid dropping her knife.  
“What! No! I’m just… who are t you?” She demanded.  
“Easy there,” it was an elf who spoke. His blond hair matted by the rain. He was accompanied by several other tough looking elves.The sort the shemlen feared meeting in the alleys late at night.  
“We mean you no harm. You’re the one walking the rain, aye?” Merrill sod nothing which the man seemed to take for a yes. “If the rain only falls on be Alianage the templars will know were sheltering an apostate and their wrath will be fat word than a few torched thrown over the gate.”  
“Creators I can’t think of that! Oh I just made everything worst haven’t I?” As usual she didn’t say aloud.  
“If the rain fell on the whole city no one place would be of particular suspicion,” offered the man.  
“I don’t have enough power to coat the entire city,” Merrill protested.  
“We already guessed that,” said the man rolling up hood sleeves and offering his arm to Merrill. Those who followed him did the same.  
“I can’t possibly,” Merrill stammered.  
“You must act quickly. Everyone of is here it’s willing to bleed to keep our people, you included, safe. Don’t quibble over the Chantry’s morality and do what must be done. He thrust his arm closer to Merrill. She hesitated only a moment before taking up here knife and setting to her Gruesome task.  
That morning Kirkwall was drenched by a sudden and heavy rain that most dismissed as one more odd event in a city overflowing with magic. And by the blood of the people the people were kept sane from the flames… at least for a time.


End file.
